


Then I Met You

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, after battle, altean tenacity, lion of voltron, musings, stubborn allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week Prompt: Adoration/LongingDrabble sized One-shot and completely out of order because I originally drew the prompt instead of writing it.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Then I Met You

She was so used to the sound of his voice either crackling over the comm or shouting from behind her pilot’s seat.

It had only been a handful of times since he had ridden with her and yet, she felt the loss more profoundly than expected.

Blue groaned her concern.

“I know I shouldn’t be so close to him, but even _you_ saved him on Euro.”

The lion lifted a mental eyebrow easily felt through their bond. Allura’s gaze wandered down through the clouds, smoke, and flotsam of the battle. “What do you think he is doing over there?”

Blue gave a soft, pensive mewl followed by another chirp.

“He said that?” Her mind jumped through numerous conclusions faster than the speed of light. “He really said that?”

The lion dipped her head.

“You think he meant it?”

Silence.

The cold of space leaked into her bones as she was unexpectedly lonelier. The princess wrapped herself with her own arms. Only a spark of tenacity kept the mood from furthering down a dark path. She had sacrificed too much for this. Perhaps the lion was correct in thinking that she was risking everything unwisely. But dammit, she cared for him. And dammit, she missed his snarky ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Alludes to the long-story 'To Love Someone Dearly' by Eldhoron
> 
> Written from the perspective of someone suddenly struck with love and finding that no matter how hard you try the world is inexplicably, incomprehensibly, permanently altered. And those moments you did not realise were special abruptly turn hollow when no longer shared with that wonderful person.


End file.
